


Sick Day

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Jimin wakes up sick.Originally posted on twitter. This version has been edited.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 36





	Sick Day

The room was unusually quiet, too quiet for aespa's little dorm on a Sunday. The constant whir of their standing fan actually gave Jimin some comfort.

She didn't know what time it was or how long she slept. She did know she was starving; the only problem was she didn't want to leave her comfy bed. Shifting to her side, that was when the leader knew something was wrong. Her body ached from her head down to her lower back.

Jimin let out a low groan. Did she sleep the wrong way again? That didn't seem to be the case. Aside from her aching body, the leader found that she could only breathe through one nostril and the inside of her mouth was warmer than usual. As if on cue, she starts to perspire along her hairline, and whichever body part was covered by her blanket.

What the heck? Jimin throws her blanket off, the blue fabric touching the floor. Her tongue touches the roof of her mouth, and she realizes that she's parched, too. Groaning once again as she sits up, she reaches to her bedpost where her scrunchies were usually put away and isn't surprised when she only feels one left. She'd have to remind Ningning about giving them back after using.

She pulls her hair into a loose bun, then slides off her bed. Wrong move, as her head starts to throb, and blue and green dots dance in her vision. Immediately, she sits on the edge of her bed, holding on to the mattress for support. She hears the sudden chatter of her group members, followed by the loud bang of what she assumed to be the front door.

Before she could make another move, the bedroom door swings open, bringing in a surge of cold air. Jimin shivers and clutched at her blanket. It was Minjeong who came walking in with her attention fully focused on her phone. She walks over without ever looking up, and when she does, she gives her leader a warm smile.

"I was just about to wake you. You had quite the beauty sleep." She reaches to lightly pinch her leader's puffy cheek, where lines from her pillows were imprinted.

"I'm cold and hungry," Jimin whined, leaning into the younger girl's touch.

"I bet you are. You missed breakfast and lunch." Minjeong caresses her face before bringing her hand down to her shoulder. "I can't believe you slept through Ningning's attempt at beatboxing."

Then Minjeong frowns, "You're kinda warm, Unnie."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so good."

"Let's go to the kitchen." Minjeong helps the leader up on her feet and even wraps the blue blanket around her. Once her human burrito was all set, the younger girl stands on her tiptoes to kiss Jimin on the cheek.

"I can make something for you, or we can order whatever you'd like."

"I want ramyeon." Her voice came out hoarse, forcing her to clear her throat.

Minjeong makes a face while leading the older girl to their living room. "I don't think you should be eating any junk food."

"But you said whatever I liked," Jimin argued, "Please." The girl bats her eyelashes at the younger girl, who rolls her eyes in response.

She instructs Jimin to make herself comfy on their living room couch and put on a show while she makes tea and ramyeon. Jimin plops herself on the couch and flicks through the channels before switching over to Netflix. It doesn't take long for Minjeong to come over with a mug in her hands.

"Thank you, baby," Jimin says before taking a sip, eyeing the younger girl for her reaction.

To this day, Minjeong still flushed at her pet name. To be fair, Jimin never used it much around the others and only called her that to tease her. It never failed to plaster a satisfied smile on Jimin's lips.

"Shut up," Minjeong mutters and disappears back into the kitchen.

Jimin enjoys the warm tea running down her throat. From what she could barely taste, it was lemon. Her eyes wander back to the television screen; only she wasn't paying any attention earlier, so she didn't understand what was happening. She carried on watching anyway, her phone was probably on her bed, and she did not have the energy to move.

As she finishes up the rest of her tea, Minjeong's sweet voice resonated around the dorm.

"I don't know if I could ever go without

Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar high."

The leader turns the volume of the TV down so she could hear more of Minjeong's voice. The universe knew that she could listen to the younger girl's singing all day long. There was a light yelp, followed by some utensils dropping on the floor, and Jimin sits up, ignoring the way her head throbbed in reaction.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm on my way now!"

Minjeong appears from the kitchen with a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. She carefully sits down beside Jimin and hands her the bowl. Jimin doesn't respond, only looking at the girl expectedly with her mouth hanging open.

The younger girl rolled her eyes back so hard you could see the white of her eyes but still obliged to her leader. She blows on the noodles first before bringing them to Jimin's mouth. Jimin slurps it all in, choking on it in the process.

"That's spicy," She coughs out. After draining the spice down with the remainder of her tea, she opens her mouth again. "More, please."

"You're such a big baby when you're sick," Minjeong grits out, yet still feeds the older girl.

Minjeong ended up feeding her the entire bowl then gets up to fetch Jimin some water. She stops by their fridge and peaks over the top to see if they had any medicine left. She leaves with a huff after seeing nothing and quickly texts Ningning to stop by the pharmacy. Knowing those two, she'd only get a response after their shopping spree.

She returns to find her leader stretching from one side to another, groaning as she goes.

"Does it hurt, Unnie?" She asks, handing her leader the glass.

Jimin mumbles a thank you and downs half the glass. "A little? It just hurts when I move around."

"I can give you a massage." Minjeong suddenly offers, Jimin raises her eyebrows in response.

"You'd do that? Have you ever given a massage to somebody before?"

Jimin tried to visualize Minjeong doing so but only ended up feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought of the younger girl's hands on somebody else.

"Believe me, Unnie, these fingers are magic." Minjeong had a smug grin and waved her fingers in the air.

"And believe me, I know exactly how magical they are," Jimin replies, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Minjeong's grin drops, and she flushes a dark pink, making Jimin laugh as she shuffled back to their bedroom.

"You perv!"

///////

Jimin sits on her bed, watching the younger girl go through Aeri's dresser.

"I know Aeri-unnie has some oils in here, and I just don't know where she- oh, found it!"

Minjeong pulls out a small glass bottle, and it was still half-full. "I don't think she'd mind if we used a little."

Jimin nods and unwraps the blanket around her. She discards her shirt as well, shivering as the cool air bites on her skin. She was only left with her sleeping shorts when she glances at the younger girl, finding her looking everywhere except at her.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, baby." Jimin teases.

This was true, as they'd practically seen everything be it intentional or not, given the nature of their careers. There were times they had to share a shower, and they had witnessed some bad wardrobe malfunctions that needed them to strip the moment they reach the changing rooms.

"Just hurry and lay on your stomach already!"

Thankfully, the older girl complies, and Minjeong is now kneeling on her bed, Jimin's body in between her knees. She drips a bit of oil and spreads them around Jimin's back, the latter sighing in delight after feeling the younger girl's hands.

Minjeong glides her hands up and down, adding pressure now and then in an attempt to find which part bothered Jimin the most. The older let out a series of satisfied moans, making Minjeong pause.

"Can you not do that?" Minjeong pleads, moving her hands up against Jimin's lithe back, then slowly back down.

"But it feels so good." Jimin moans again. "There, it kinda hurts there."

Minjeong drags her finger to the left portion of Jimin's back, applying pressure. She traces it around until she could feel a marble-like bump, and Jimin breathes out.

"That one, it hurts when you do that."

"Alright, relax now, and no more weird noises," Minjeong instructs with a grumble, earning a muffled laugh from the older girl.

Jimin lets out a breath and focuses on Minjeong's hands. They trace over and over a certain spot, then moving sideways down the trail of her ribs. She grits her teeth through the pain, letting out a small whimper when it was too much.

"I'm sorry, Unnie, but I'm almost done, so please hang on."

Jimin nodded and let Minjeong do her work. After a few minutes, the younger girl is off her back and reaches for Jimin's shirt. The leader slowly sits up and pulls the thin fabric over her head, sighing out in satisfaction.

"I'm starting to feel better already." Jimin smiles as she stretches around and finding little to no pain anymore. Her nose was also unclogged, thanks to the oil's menthol scent.

"I told you, magic fingers." Minjeong grinned smugly.

Jimin shuffles closer to the younger girl, who opens her arms to her. She leans in and snuggles into her small chest. Jimin arches her head to plant a little peck on Minjeong's chin.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Minjeong-ah. I love you."

She feels Minjeong tense at those words, then a hand on her dark hair combing softly.

"I love you, too."


End file.
